Jasico Validation Essay
by CrossGeneration
Summary: Just a little thing that I did out of boredom... Enjoy u E.B. out


This is a short little essay that I wrote in regards of Jasico- yea... (I actually got bored in History so I whipped out a piece of paper and pencil and started to write... the things the PJO/HOO fandom is making me do...) So enjoy =^u^=

~E.B. out~  
/

Jasico, in all terms, is a fantasized vision of many PHO and HOO fans all over. Still, may others claim that a romantic relationship is not plausible and credible in any way. The account, is held that they will not be able to go past the 'bromance' they may have acquired in House of Hades. These arguments go to waste.

The number one claim that Jasico haters have is Piper Mclean. Rick Riordan has portrayed her as a strong character and an even stronger sidekick to Jason Grace, and I am not denying any of this. With her looks and personality, some may be extremely attracted to her, including the blonde. However, they forget to mention that their so-called romance was based off of fake memories that the oh-so-powerful mist had created in order for Hera/Juno's plan to come into action. Even if they have had gone through much and formed an unbreakable bond(also with Leo Valdez and the others in their midst); also, Jason has had a 'former' life, one in which Reyna cannot deny her past feelings for the ex-praetor. Another claim: can anybody deny that Piper had never accidentally charm-spoken someone in her life? In the heat of things she could have, although regrettably, proven herself of accidentally charm-speaking someone and has. Her special and unique power most likely has made her at least a little untrustworthy. The basis of Jiper's relationship is a very unstable, feeble, and maybe even false one.

Second of all, Jason has an unmistakable hero complex. He cannot stand others suffering by themselves if he can help it and, at the very least, tries to befriend the specific person. In his noticeable range is Nico di Angelo, and his confession in Croatia mostly, if not obviously, empowered his goal of opening up the son of Hades. Their traveling together (not to mention alone), also, would've further bided them together, made their understanding of each other much, much clearer. Many of the Seven (minus Jason) had noticed the change in their relationship, in which Jason is not slow to come to Nico's defense. There is a scene in House of Hades, where Piper and Leo are surprised when Jason has hurried to 'defend Nico di Angelo' the supports this statement.

As another counter Nico is not the blundering idiot that Rick Riordan sets him out to be, in my opinion. he, although may not seem like it, knows that others close him care about him, unmistakably one of them Jason Grace himself. He promised to leave, and Jason trying to stop him will cause arguments, no doubt; scientific studies on the human behavioral pattern tell us that a relationship with almost no arguments/fights is a weak one (which also presents us back to Jason and Piper's relationship). Some scientists fo as far to say that having more fights ensure trusting the other at higher levels. To another point (and scientific study), the human naturally craves, even needs, human interaction (fun fact: a baby can die without human tough). All the more, Nico will probably depend on Jason as a social mediator, as he is the one who knows his 'biggest secret' whom he had not trusted with anyone before, even with Hazel. True, it was forced out of him, but the fact that they are the only two ones, dead or alive, that know this will ensure in close friendship that can ultimately lead to romance. Most of all, Nico's lack of presentable interactions with others in his past years is an obvious factor that results in his almost needed interaction with more living mortals. Leaning on Jason, perhaps, is the first step.

Finally, their personalities fit. Even though it may not be an exact fit, the two can work it out: first of all, Jason's welcoming nature and open, wide mind is perfect for understanding and comforting Nico, who has seen and felt much. He is a good listener and will not hesitate to calmly reassure the son of Hades (his hero complex helps). Nico di Angelo, in effect, can be described sometimes as cynical and narrow-minded, but his traits don't contain stupidity as one of them (although he may be ignorant at times). He can be claimed 'broken' and will crack like he did with Cupid/Eros, but to Jason, who will welcome him. He is also a listener, who will also return a favor and maybe even calm Jason himself down. They know what it is like to have difficult lives, and it is not a one-way supporting relationship- most romantic relationships won't last, and possibly even start, if it is a one-way cycle. Also, they are independent; Percy and Annabeth, for instance, can stand for themselves, but help each other to make it better for the both of them.

These reasons are only scratching the surface as to how they could possibly be together in a romantic relationship.

Thank you. E.B. resigning (for the night).


End file.
